Terminals such as mobile phones in radio communication networks have been spread so much that it is no exaggeration to say that every single person owns a terminal. Among those terminals, there are types that have a function of referring to own position by GPS (Global Positioning System). Therefore, there has been a demand for a service that is capable of recording and making reference to not only the current position but also the own movement history in a specific period and area or the movement history of others (family members, for example).
As techniques for achieving such service, there are following technical documents. Patent Document 1 discloses a technique with which a terminal receives signals from a GPS satellite and signals from a base station, and specifies the address of the terminal and the like from the positional information calculated based on the both signals. Patent Document 2 discloses a technique which retrieves address information from positional information acquired by a terminal, and distributes it to the terminal by adding advertisements thereto. Patent Document 3 discloses a technique which records the history of positional information of a terminal to a server. Patent Document 4 discloses a technique which judges whether or not a current position of a user is an exception in regards to daily behaviors based on the movement history of the user.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication 2002-209245    Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication 2002-229884    Patent Document 3: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication 2003-259423    Patent Document 4: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication 2006-251938